Pretty
by nevertrustamime
Summary: A lot of things seem to change in college. People mostly. I thought that would never happen to me. I'm Brittany, I've been the same person since I was six years old. A boy crazy, Santa Claus loving six year old. College wasn't going to change me... so I thought. I never thought love for me until I met her...these started to change. Things got pretty.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This happened. My third story and I'm back to Brittana. (I deleted it before because it didn't feel right to me. Fixed it and to me it's better.) **

**Disclamer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made. No copyright infringement intended. Now onto the story. **

_Pretty Chapter One_

* * *

Me and Puck have been friends since kindergarten, we were inseperable. Our parents always joked that we were gonna end up falling in love and getting married, but we knew that was never going to happen. He was like my older brother and marrying your older brother is weird and probably frowned upon in some societies. We were together through thick and thin. We were together when Puck's dad got taken away by the feds and we were together when Sam, my older brother, died. He was the one I went to when I was feeling sad or when I just needed to get away. He was the one that decided we should go to the same college. We were both the top of our class, me being valedictorian and Puck being the salutatorian. We decided on going to LAU (Los Angeles University) because going to California has always been our dream. Our parents got together and bought us an apartment. They said it's safer than living in the dorms and something about us practicing for when we're married. We've been in school for a month and a half now and things were going just as we planned. I was lounging around our apartment in a tank top and basketball shorts reading, for the first time, Frankenstein by Mary Shelley for my English Lit. class, when Puck came barging in.

"I think I'm in love," Puck said flopping down on our couch. I laughed and put down my book.

"What do you mean, you're in love?" I asked still laughing at his antics.

"I saw the most beautiful girl today in the courtyard across from the library," He said, "Her body was amazing but what really captured me was her eyes. Brown but filled with mystery."

"Oh my gosh, you might be in love," I chuckled. He just heavily sighed and shook his head. "Well, did you get her name and number? " I asked. Puck looked away from me.

"Seriously Puck? You didn't talk to her? You need to learn to talk to women," I said laughing.

"It's not easy you know. I'm an awkward person and get nervous easily," He huffed.

"I get nervous before I talk to anyone but I don't let that nervousness control me, Noah," I said knowingly.

"Oh whatever. I'm going to shower," He said.

"YOU HAVE TO SHOW ME THIS GIRL," I yelled after Puck slammed his door. _Of course Puck, didn't talk to the girl_. I picked my book back up and continued reading. Puck came out his room 20 minutes later only in gym shorts.

"She walked into the library when I started to leave," He said going into the kitchen. I put my book down for the second time that day.

"Field trip time," I said going to my room.

"We're not going to run around the school to find her," He said walking in on me changing. "Oh my gosh," He said, blushing and turning around and covering his eyes. I slid on a Movement Lifestyle short and some grey sweatpants.

"Seriously Puck? You act like this is the first time you walked in on me changing," I said. He just shrugged his shoulders. I put on my old all black vans and grabbed my gym bag.

"We'll swing by the library and see if she's there. If she's not, I'm going to check out the dance studio they have on campus. Deal?" I said brushing passed Puck and heading to the front door. "Deal," He said following after me. We walked to the library in silence. Puck seemed to get more nervous each step he took.

"What if she notices me and thinks I'm stalking her?" Puck said stopping at the front doors of the library.

"Then you play it off. Grow some balls," I said laughing, walking into the library. We sat at one of the tables.

"I'm going to get some books since we're in a library. Come get me if you see her. Watch my bag," I said walking towards the bookshelves.

"Okay, Ms. English Major," Puck said. I chuckled to myself as _Gulliver's Travels_ caught my eye. I started reading a few pages when Puck pulled me back to the table. He sat down and looked straight ahead.

"She's right there," He whispered. _Wow. She's beautiful. Puck has crazy good taste. _Her raven black hair was put up in a messy bun and her glasses were perched on her nose and her face was stuck in a book. I squinted my eyes to see what she was reading. _The Outsiders, one of my favorites. _She looked up from her book and caught me and Puck staring. Puck snatched the book from my hand and hid his face. I looked at her and blushes and looked away smiling. A few minutes later she gets up and starts walking towards me and Puck.

"Play it cool, she's walking over here," I told him taking my book back. He groaned. I looked down and continued reading the book.

"Hi, I'm Santana," She said putting her hand out. I looked up and smiled. I looked over to Puck and elbowed him, he just kept staring at her. I rolled my eyes and shook her hand.

"I'm Brittany, and this is my best friend, Noah but he likes to be called Puck," I introduced.

"Santana, s-such a pretty name for a pretty g-girl like yourself," Puck stuttered out. I chuckled at his fail at flirting. He glared at me.

"I see you're reading _The Outsiders_. It's an amazing book," I said pointing at her book.

"Fifth time reading it. It gets better everytime," Santana said. I smiled and Santana blushed again. _Is she flirting with me?_

"Uhm, Brittany, it's 12:45 don't you have to go to the dance studio," Puck said.

"Oh yeah, see you at home Puck. It was a pleasure to meet you, Santana," I said picking up my bag, "Oh Puck didn't you say you've never read any S.E Hinton books?" He smiled at me as Santana sat down next to Puck. I smiled. _Puck is too much._

I walked across the campus just to get to the dance studio. The inside was amazing. I walked up to the front office person.

"Hi, I'm Brittany, I was wondering if there was any open studios right now?," I asked.

"Hey I'm Mercedes and I believe Studio 3 is open until 3:15. So you got a good 2 hours in there," She said. Mercedes seemed like a cool person.

"Thanks," I said walking to Studio 3. Love More by Chris Brown was blasting in the studio when I walked in. _Woah. This dude is going in on this song._ His combinations seemed crazy impossible. His popping and locking was old school but amazing. The song ended and I stood still in shock.

"Wow, that was amazing," I said clapping.

"Oh sorry, I got lost in the music. I'm Mike Chang," He said wiping sweat off his face.

"Brittany," I said,"You teach?"

"On Fridays and on the weekends," He said.

"I need to come to one of your classes. You're technique is amazing," I said. He smiled.

"Thank you," He said, "Well I got to go. Maybe I'll see you in one of my classes."

"Maybe," I said smiling. Mike left and I walked over to radio and plugged in my Ipod. After a minute of stretching, Blue Ocean Floor started playing and I let the beginning beat flow through me. Once Justin's voice flowed through the speakers my body moved on its own. My feet were moving on their own, creating a sad story. I felt tears come to my face. All I'm thinking about is Sam.

_Shell made out of gold _

_Found on a beach, _

_Picked up and you held so close _

_Rain washed out its glow, _

_Heart beat steady leads me down below_

He was only only 16 when he passed. He commited suicide. Kids were bullying him, it was bad. I wanted to help him but he didn't want me to get hurt. I should've said something to our parents.

_And under the water you scream so loud but the silence surrounds you _

_But I hear it loud and you fall in the deep and I'll always find you _

_If my red eyes don't see you anymore _

_And I can't hear you through the white noise_

I was the one that actually found him. He was suppose to drive me to one of my dance classes. I was only 14. I didn't know what to do. Our parents were working. The first person that came to my mind was Puck. When I called him, he raced over to my house and helped me get him down. Once we got him down, I held him and whispered _everything is going to be alright. _I've never seen Puck cry before, not even when his dad was taken away by the cops. Puck fell to his knees and cried. I just sat there with a lifeless Sam in my arms.

_Just send your heartbeat _

_I'll go to the blue ocean floor _

_Where they'll find us no more _

_On that blue ocean floor _

_On that blue ocean floor _

_On that blue ocean floor_

When my parents came home, it felt unreal. The shrill of my mom scream and the way my dad ran up to me and Sam and picked up his lifeless body. It was like I was in a movie.

_20,000 leagues away, catch up to you on the same day _

_Travel at the speed of light, thinking the same thought at the same time _

_Heart beats at a steady pace, I'll let the rhythm show me the way _

_No one can find us here, fade out and disappear_

_If my red eyes don't see you anymore _

_And I can't hear you through the white noise _

The tears were flowing freely as the song finished. I sat down as another Justin Timberlake came on. I wiped my tears away. I looked up to see Santana sitting in the seats in the back of the studio with tears in her eyes.

"That was beautiful," She said wiping her tears away.

"Yeah," I said getting up and walking over to my bag to grab a water bottle and a towel. My voice was a little hoarse. Santana just stood in the back of the room watching me.

"What happened with Puck?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Uhm, he had a, um, little accident," She said. She looked away and blushed.

"What type of accident?," I said chuckling.

"Well we were talking about Hinton and I touched his arm and he had an accident," She said. I stared at her, trying to figure out what she meant. My eyes went wide.

"Oh wow. This is priceless. I thought he would faint or go crazy," I said laughing. Santana started laughing along with me. Her laugh is even more amazing than her voice.

"He's a cute guy and all but not my type," She said. _What is her type? I wonder if I'm her type? Where the hell did that come from? I don't like girls like that. You can't be thinking about how soft her lips look or how amazing her body is with clothes on. _

"What is your type?" I blurted.

"I like people. Confident people," She said.

"That's vague," I said drinking some more water.

"What's your type then?" She asked.

"Um, I don't know I haven't dated anyone before. No one has really peeked my interest." I told her.

"But you're beautiful," She said. I blushed. Santana looked at me for a few seconds.

"I think I know my type," She said.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked hoping my cheeks aren't red anymore. She walked up to me.

"**You**." She whispered in my ear before walking out the studio.

_What the fuck just happened?_

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, not much has changed. I made Brittany "straight" lmao **

**How was that? Amazing? Good? Could've been better? Horrible? You decide. :D**

**Song: Blue Ocean Floor / Justin Timberlake**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To the guest that accused me of plagiarism. I wrote you a note at the end of this chapter :)**

**In this story Puck isn't the womanizer like he is in the show or most FF stories. He is actually is nervous to talk to girls. **

**Read and Review :)**

* * *

**Pretty: Chapter 2**

I waited a week to tell Puck what happened.

"What the hell, Brittany!" Puck said furiously. He didn't take the news about Santana well.

"I'm sorry that I'm super attractive and that I attract girls and boys," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Why was she even at the dance studio!" He yelled more to himself. _Why was she even at the dance studio?_

"I don't know maybe she was going to meet a friend," I said laying down on the couch.

"Brittany," Puck whined.

"I said I was sorry. So stop acting like a man-bitch," I said getting a raging headache. Puck stormed out the house. _Atleast I'll get a few hours of peace and quiet. _I take two advils and picked up _Mary Shelley's Frankenstein _and continued reading where I left off.

I was on the same page four hours later. _Where's Puck? _I went to my room changed into some jogging clothes and left. _This run is well needed. _I locked our apartment door and I turned on my iPod and put my headphones in my ears and started my jog by running out our apartment complex. I ran non-stop for a good 45 minutes. I finally stopped to catch my breath. I looked around to my surroundings to realize, I was back on campus in front of the library. I walked inside looking for a water fountain. I walked up to the librarian.

"Hi, I'm Tina Cohen-Chang, how may I help you?" She said.

"Are you related to Mike Chang?" I said, "Oh my gosh was that racist to assume all Asians are related?" Tina chuckled.

"No it's just a coincidence that we have the last name. He's actually my boyfriend," Tina said.

"Wow, so if you guys get married, you'll be Tina Cohen-Chang Chang?" I said. Tina laughed.

"I guess so," She said laughing. I just smiled.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce by the way," I said sticking my hand out. Tina shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Brittany," She said smiling.

"Hey Tina, Would The Bible go in Fiction or Religion," A familiar voice said. Tina's smile faltered a little and she rolled her eyes. I turned around to see Santana wearing glasses, standing there in a plain white tee and black sweatpants. She was actually reading the bible with a complex look on her face. I gulped because she looked so amazing in simple clothes. I turned back to Tina.

"Is there a water fountain in here?" I asked fast.

"Yeah, in the back next to the science fiction. But be careful all the "weirdos" hang out there talking about minecraft and star trek. Just don't mention star wars to them," She said jokingly.

"Why?" I asked seriously.

"I like you Brittany," Tina said smiling. I smiled and walked towards the sci-fi section. A whole group of people were just sitting on the floor in front of the water fronting. I cleared my throat.

"Hey, I was wondering if I can get some water?" I said pointing to he water fountain. A boy in a wheelchair looked at me.

"if you can answer one question," he said.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked. All of them smiled. _Creepy._

"Farmer John has 46 sheep, and all but 7 die. how many are left?" He asked. All his friends high fived him.

"Farmer John has 7 sheep left. Can I get water now?" I asked. He shook his head and him and his friends parted from. I walked over to the water fountain and drank

"If you don't stop looking at her ass Artie, I swear to god, you're little favorite star treks series will get "lost in shipment"," Santana said. I nearly almost choked on my water hearing her using that commanding voice. I turned around to see Santana once again holding the bible.

"Hello Brittany," she said smiling.

"Hi Santana," I said hurriedly. I walked passed her towards the entrance of the library.

"What's the hurry?" She said walking behind me.

"Have you seen Puck?" I asked stopping and facing her.

"Yeah, he came in drunk and passed out in the non-fiction area of the library," She said nonchalantly. _He's such a child sometimes. Getting drunk over some stupid fight. _Anger boiled inside me. I know I shouldn't be mad but I also know that Puck is more mature than that.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I help Tina sometimes, put books back in their rightful place," She said. I shook my head and started walking towards the non fiction aisles searching for Puck. I found him by the animal books.

"Puck, come on wake up," I said shaking him. He groaned and slowly started waking up.

"Brittany?" He said.

"Yes, now come on. You got drunk, came to the library and passed out," I said irritated. Puck wasn't the type of person to get shit-faced drunk.

"Come on let's get you to your bed," I said Picking him up from the ground.

"Brittany, you smell like a gym bag," He said.

"Shut up," I said smiling, "It's called exercising. You should try it some time," I commented shaking his stomach fat.

"Hey, it's the freshman fifteen, you girls are always complaining about," He said trying to get balanced. _We never stay mad at each other for a long time._

"I haven't gained fifteen pounds," I said.

"Because you dance and go for long ass runs," He said chuckling.

" Maybe you should go to a dance class with me one day," I said chuckling.

"I don't dance," He said seriously, taking a few steps.

"Okay Chad," I said chuckling more to myself. He looked at me confused. _Of course he doesn't understand what I said. _

"High School Musical 2," I said. Puck still looked confused.

"Chad said to Ryan that he doesn't dance and then the break out in song and dance. Chad trying to prove that he doesn't dance by doing a bunch of difficult dance moves," Santana said . I looked at her and internally smiled. _Oh my gosh she is so cute. _

"Hey Santana," Puck said shyly and blushing. _Oh God he's such a dork. _She smiled at him. _Oh my freaking god. _

"Hello Noah," She said. I rolled.

"Can we move this along? I would like to go home and take a shower," I said irritated. _Puck is practically pushing all his body weight on me._ Santana's eye's snapped to my body and she gulped hard. I guess Puck saw that reaction because he pushed me lightly and started walking off. I walked after him. Santana grabbed my arm.

"Wanna meet up for coffee or something?" She asked. I looked at Puck who was watching this exchange.

"Santana, I'm-I'm not gay," I said. _That really didn't sound convincing._ Her mouth formed an 'o'.

"I'm so sorry. I got this vibe off of you," She said blushing. I quirked my eyebrows.

"A gay vibe?" I asked chuckling. She looked down shyly.

"Look, Santana, I think we can be really good friends, if that's okay with you," I said. She smiled. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you around then," I said before catching up with Puck.

* * *

**A/N2: How was that for a second chapter? Trust me guys endgame is Brittana but I just can't throw them together, it's more complex and there's more characters I want to introduce**

**_Dear Guest that accused me of plagiarism. First of all simple lesson in spelling, I before E except after C. THIEF not THEIF. Second of all, the first few sentences are completely mine. Last but not least, I didn't even know you could delete reviews on ff ,i'm not going to because there's no point. Accusations shall be accusations._**

**Okay. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I love all the feedback you guys are giving me! Hope you guys like this chapter as much as the last two. **

**Read and Review**

**Pretty: Chapter 3**

* * *

Once we got home and I went straight to my shower. _I can't lose my best friend. That won't happen, me and Puck have been through thick and thin together. Nothing can break our friendship. But friendships are usually tested out in college._ I threw on some shorts and a tank top and laid down in my bed. _I'll just watch American Horror Story to clear my head. _There was a knock on my door and Puck entered.

"Hey, I'm going to sleep," He said, "I thought we were going to watch Asylum together."

"Sometimes thing change," I mumbled, "Puck, promise me that whatever happens in these four years, that we will always be best friends forever?"

"Of course. Brittany we've been friends since kindergarten, we've been through so much, so yeah we will always be best friends." Puck said. He stood awkwardly at the door.

**"**Well, I'm going to go to sleep, Goodnight Britt," He said leaving my room.

"Hey Puck!" I yelled out to him.

"Yeah!" He yelled back.

"Want to watch AHS with me?" I asked. There was a moment of silence. Puck walked into my room, smiling. I restarted the episode from the beginning.

"Kit is so hot," I said chuckling. Puck laughed too.

Puck and I ended up falling asleep right after the episode was done.

* * *

My alarm clock woke me up at 5 o'clock on Thursday.

"Ugh turn that crap off," Puck mumbled from the floor. I turned it off and got out of bed.

"Why are you up so early, anyways? Your first class doesn't start until 7:45" Puck asked tiredly.

"Morning run," I mumbled grabbing some clothes and going into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth.

"Wanna come?" I asked Puck. No response. I started brushing my teeth and walked back into my room. Puck was passed out on my bed. _Oh my gosh. And he wonders why he has gotten fatter. _I finished brushing my teeth and I threw on my running clothes and turned my phone back on.

"See you later Puck," I said before closing the front door. I ran for at least thirty minutes straight before I stopped in front of this small coffee shop. _Radley. What a nice name for a coffee shop. It's open 24/7, I guess I found my new study spot. _ I walked into Radley and was instantly hit with the sound of a beautiful voice singing what I think is a Etta James song, and the smell of freshly baked pastries and coffee. _They have karaoke? Tis place is perfect now. _My stomach growled. _I should've at least eaten something before I started my run. _I walked straight up to the counter. A tall blonde girl with hazel eyes stood at the cash register.

"Hello, I'm Quinn, how may I help you?" She asked. Her voice was very sweet and smooth_. She has an innocent girl type voice._

"Hi, I'm Brittany, May I have, um, a Salted Caramel Mocha Frappuccino, please?" I asked politely reading it off the menu board. My mom always told me to be nice to waiters, waitresses, and baristas because they're the ones handling your food and they can easily put their bodily fluids in your food or drinks.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Oh and a strawberry and blueberry muffin please," I said looking at them with my mouth watering.

"Wow, that's my usual," Quinn said laughing.

"Great minds think alike then," I said chuckling. She wrapped my muffin and handed it to me.

"We'll call you when your drink is ready," Quinn said smiling but not one of those 'I hate my job' type smiles, more like 'We can be friends' type smile. I smiled back at her and found a booth to sit in by myself._ It's 6:05 in the morning and the place is already packed. _I bit into the muffin and had a foodgasm. _Fuck me, this is delicious. _I was two seconds away from inhaling the whole muffin when someone called my order.

"A salted caramel mocha frappuccino for Brittany is ready," Someone said. I walked to the pick up counter and was shocked to see Santana there. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey," She said quietly.

"Hey," I said smiling, "You work here?" I asked even thought the answer was obvious.

"Yeah, I bake the pastries and make the drink orders, while Ms. Quinn Fabray, stands at the cash register, looking pretty and whatnot," She said. Quinn looked over and stuck her tongue out at Santana. I chuckled at their antics.

"So you made this magnificently delicious strawberry blueberry muffin," I said. She shook her head 'yes'.

"So, I was thinking last night since we're going to be friends, I think it's only fair to exchange numbers," Santana said casually.

"Oh yeah sure," I pulled out my phone and Santana did the same. We switched phones to place out numbers in and then gave back each others phone.

"Okay, now we're officially friends," She said smiling. I shook my head and smiled. I grabbed my drink and sat down in one of the booths. I enjoyed the music as I sat in the booth by myself, drinking my Frappuccino and staring out the window. I don't know how long I was in my little bubble until somebody sat down in the booth with me. I looked over to see Santana and Quinn sitting there with coffee and a bagel. I gave both of them a weird look.

"The next shift came in," Quinn said. _oh, that makes sense. _

"So, Brittany, what's your major?" Santana asked sipping her.

"I'm an English Major, minor in dance," I told them. Santana smiled and took another sip of her coffee, never taking her eyes of me. I squirmed under her scrutiny.

"What do you major in, Quinn," I said turning my focus to Quinn.

"Journalism and Photography," Quinn answered, "You know the boring stuff unlike Ms. Music over here."

"Music, huh?" I said, "I would've thought Math or History."

"Are you calling me boring?" She asked sipping her coffee. I shook my head as I bit into my muffin.

"She writes her own music and sings and produces," Quinn said.

"Why don't you tell her my social security while you're at it," Santana said.

"I want to hear you sing," I said.

"Nope," is all Santana said. Santana looked out the window.

"She's gets all weird when it comes to her music. I've known her since middle school and I've only heard her sing a handful of times," Quinn said.

"Puck and I used to be in a band," I blurted out. Santana looked at me.

"Really?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, um, I know how to play the guitar and I was classically trained in the grand piano and cello and Puck also plays the guitar and he was also classically trained but he only plays the cello. We both sing too but not anymore," I said.

"Why didn't you pursue music? If you were really good, you could've easily been accepted to this school with a music scholarship" Quinn said. I opened my mouth and closed my mouth a few times. _Why didn't I pursue music? _

"I don't know. Academics was more of my thing. I like music and all, but English just came easier to me. I graduated valedictorian with a 4.0 gpa, I guess I chose the right thing then," I said truthfully.

"Were you guys any good?" Santana asked skeptically.

"Am I ever going to hear you sing?" I challenged her. We had a staring contest. Quinn just laughed at us.

"So, Brittany when can I hear you play the piano? Or cello or the guitar, whichever is better for you," Quinn asked. I shrugged.

"I'm a bit rusty but sure. I'm free on the weekends," I said. I checked my phone. _Shit! It's already 6:45. My class starts in a hour._

"Shit, I have to go," I said rushed.

"Class?" Santana asked.

"Yup. The coffee was amazing, so was the muffin," I said, "You should come over and cook for me one day." Santana laughed.

"Maybe," She said drinking her coffee. I threw my coffee cup away and practically ran out of the coffee shop. I ran back to an empty apartment. _Puck probably went to McDonald's for breakfast. _I ran into my room stripped all my clothes off, took a quick shower and threw on some jogging pants and a t-shirt. _It's too early to be looking cute and fancy. _I threw my hair up into a messy bun and ran out the apartment to my car to get to my first class on time.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter because I liked this chapter :) It was more of a filler chapter but it's good nonetheless.**

**I'm thinking Quinndependence for this story, I don't know yet because I also like the idea of Faberry. Any ideas?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I LOVE it when you guys give me reviews, especially if it's critiquing something because that only makes me want to become a better writer. So here is a somewhat long chapter for you guys :) **

**P.S I don't really like this chapter so might upload chapter five in a few hours. **

**Pretty Chapter 4**

* * *

Even though classes make me exhausted, I always get a boost of energy when I walk out my last class. I walked into the apartment and flopped on the couch in a daze.

"Hey, Britt, how was your day?" Puck asked walking out with a gigantic book. _What is Puck majoring in anyways?_

"Good. What's your major again?" I asked.

"History. Why do you ask?" He questioned. My mind wondered back to the conversation I had with Quinn and Santana earlier this morning. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wanna start a band?" I asked. He looked at me weirdly.

"Been there done that. Remember?" He said.

"Yeah, but I was talking to Santana and Quinn-"

"Who's Quinn?" He interrupted. I rolled my eyes. _I don't like when people interrupt me mid-sentence._

"Santana's friend. But like I was saying, I told them how we played some instruments and how we were in a band before and Quinn asked me why we didn't pursue music," I stated. Puck flopped down next me and placed his book on the coffee table.

"So," He said.

"**So**, why didn't we?" I asked him.

"Because we needed something practical. Music isn't practical," He said.

"Santana majors in music," I told him.

"Well we were raised with some common sense," he said. _Woah, just the other day he was practically in love with Santana, now he's bad mouthing her. _

"What Quinn has told me, she's really good at it. She writes, sings, and produces her own music. She following her passion. How can that be stupid?" I questioned defensively.

"Britt, I never said it was stup- Why are you getting so defensive?" He asked. _Why am I?_

"Earlier this week it seemed like you would kiss the floor Santana walked on, now you're calling her stupid for following her passion. I just don't understand you sometimes," I said getting off the couch. Puck stood up and hugged me. I calmed down a little bit. _Why am I getting so worked up?_ I bear hugged him back.

"Thank you," I said bear hugging him.

"Now let me go so I can go to Anytime Fitness." He said.

"What? You hugged **me** first and I want to come," I said like a child.

"No." He deadpanned. I pouted and pouted and pouted. _My face is going to fall off if I pout anymore._

"Ughhh... okay," He caved. I jumped up and down and did a little victory dance.

"Okay, stay right here while I change," I said running to my room and changing my clothes faster than Flash. Five minutes later I emerge from my room.

"Is working out like a turn on for you? Do you get off on working out?" Puck asked walking out the apartment.

"A study showed that more physically fit men and women rated their own sexual desirability higher than less active men and women the same age," I stated, "AND People who exercise more have more sex. People who exercise more are generally healthier, younger and have more attractive bodies than the non-exercisers." I added pointing to my body. Puck just stared at me.

"What? I read a lot" I say as we walked out of our apartment building. _Oh my gosh it's chilly outside. Sometimes I hate September because of the cold. __I should've wore sweatpants. _Puck unlocked his car.

"It's not walking distance?" I asked He shook his head 'no'.

"Can we at least take my car, then?" I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because your car is a Prius and I feel myself getting less cooler even looking at it," I confessed.

"Ryder said that having a Prius attracts girls because it shows your sensitive side," Puck said.

"I love Ryder but he is a high school burn out that works as a busboy at Breadstix," I said, "And Ryder has never had a girlfriend." Puck just stared at his car.

"We're taking my car because it's badass and a classic," I said walking over to the side of our apartment building to my amazing Pearl White 1970 Ford Falcon. Our parents had to fly our cars over to California and it was a godsend but we hardly drive our cars.

"My car is amazing," I said taking in it's beauty.

"Can I at least drive?" Puck asked hopefully. I never let people drive my car but today I'm feeling generous.

"Sure," I said throwing him the keys.

"A-Are you serious?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah but if you get a scratch on my baby, I will change all the locks in the apartment and take your car to the junk yard and sell it," I said with a straight face. Puck smile dropped. I laughed.

"Hurry up before I change my mind," I said getting into the passenger's side. Puck practically pounced to the drivers side.

"I'm totally serious about if you scratch my car," I said as Puck revved up the engine, "This isn't some toy." The Ford was originally going to be Sam's car but things happened and a few years later it became my first car. I keep it clean and take it for regular check ups. _I make this car sound like if it was my kid. _Puck reversed slowly and then sped off to the gym. I hate being in the car with no music so I put in Tyler, the Creator's new album _WOLF _on. Puck scoffed when the first song came on.

"How can you listen to that junk?" Puck asked.

"A lot of people don't understand how deep Tyler actually is with his music. All of his albums play out kind of like a movie. Wolf is the 3rd album but is the beginning of the story. Like it's more than the music, there's a story behind it," I explained, "And plus the beats they make are awesome." Puck laughed.

"If his albums play out a movie, why doesn't he make a movie from it?" Puck inquired.

"I don't know. I don't know him personally," I said, "Would you rather like me to listen to Big Sean?" Puck shook his head.

"His music good," Puck said.

"My new girl is on Glee and shit. Probably making more money than me and shit," I recited, "Yes, amazing lyricist."

"Hey, you know his music at least," Puck countered.

"One, that's a Drake song and two, I don't know why but that line is like permanently engraved in my head." I said. Puck laughed. He pulled into Planet Fitness's parking lot.

"When did you even get a Gym membership?" I asked as we walked into the building.

"I had one since we moved down here, just never went," Puck said. I shook my head in understanding. Puck walked over to the weights and I went straight towards the treadmill. I stretch for a good three minutes, plugged in my headphones and hopped on the treadmill. I put my hair up in a sloppy bun and I started off slow and after a minute was bored of jogging so increased the speed.

* * *

In thirty minutes I was running at full speed and I haven't even broken a sweat yet. Running and dancing comes easy to me. I looked around and the other people on the treadmills were drenched in sweat and people were looking at me like if I had three heads. I was started sweating a lot after another 30 minutes. I couldn't stand people looking at me so I got off the treadmill, I took my shirt off and started walking over to weights.

"Wow, not only do you dance but you run as fast as Asafa Powell," A familiar voice said. I turned to see Quinn standing there smiling.

"Hey Quinn," I said smiling. _Am I allowed to only be in a sports bra and running shorts in here? __Whatever._

"Is Santana with you?" I asked. Quinn was looking at my boobs. _Is Quinn gay too? My gaydar is usually top notch. What the hell is wrong with my gaydar?_

"Are you staring at my boobs?" I asked bluntly chuckling. Quinn's face reddened. She shook her head 'no' wildly.

"Seems like everywhere Santana is you're bound to be close." Quinn said changing the subject. I laughed at the change of subject.

"That is strange, right? Well I was going over to my friend to tell him that I was bored here," I said.

"How can you get bored? There's so much to do here," Quinn said walking with me.

"Yeah but I mostly go on the treadmill and plus I ran for an hour at, I think, 15 miles per hour," I said.

"Whoa, that's fast. The fastest I can go on the treadmill is 9 miles per hour," Quinn said.

"I like running," I said walking over to Puck, who was struggling at lifting 25 pound weights.

"Puck, can we leave?" I asked.

"Why? I haven't broken a sweat yet," He said. Puck looked like he just jumped into the pool.

"Noah, you looked like someone dumped a cooler filled with water on you," I said.

"Why are you in your sports bra?" Puck asked putting down the weights.

"I was sweating," I said. Puck just looked over my shoulder.

"Who's that?" He said. I looked over my shoulder to see Quinn was still behind me.

"Oh, where's my manners. This is Santana's friend, Quinn Fabray. I met her this morning," I introduced.

"Hey, I'm Pu-No-Noah Puckerman," Puck stuttered. I shook my head. _Puck speaking to pretty girls is so funny. _

_"_Nice to meet you Noah," Quinn said.

"What the fuck, Quinn. How can you just leave me alone with those weird guys. They kept looking at my boobs and ass," Santana said walking up behind us.

"Oh mi puto dios mío _(Oh my fucking gosh)," _Santana muttered when she saw me. Her face went really red. _I didn't know Santana spoke Spanish. _She was wearing grey sweatpants and a loose t-shirt on.

"Nice to see you too, Santana," I said smiling, "Wish we speak longer but me and Puck are leaving now." Santana wasn't even looking me in the eyes. Her eyes kept wondering from my boobs to my stomach. I laughed and turned to see what Puck was doing.

"Wow, look at Puck getting a girl's number," I teased. Santana smirked and rolled her eyes.

"I don't think Berry would like that," Santana mumbled. Quinn's face went cherry red. I leaned into her.

"Who's Berry?" I asked her.

"You don't want to know," She chuckled.

"Come on I want to go somewhere else," I told Puck. Quinn walked over to a still awe-struck Santana.

"Nice seeing you ladies again," I said tipping my invisible hat.

"Oh my gosh, you're such a dork," Santana laughed._ Can I have Santana's laugh as my alarm clock because I would love waking up to that sound every morning. _

"I know but life is too short to be serious all the time. So if we're really going to be friends, you're going to have to get used to this dorkiness," I countered with a smile

"Alright, See you guys around I guess," I said putting my shirt back on and pulling Puck towards the front door.

* * *

I drove back home and plopped down on the couch and turned the T.V on. I settled on watching _Adventure Time_.

"Aren't you going to the dance studio?" Puck said

"I'm not going in these running shorts," I said pointing down to the shorts. I got up and walked towards my room to throw on some sweatpants. _I have like a lifetime supply of sweatpants. _

_"_Are you going to eat anything?" Puck asked, "Did you eat lunch?"

"I haven't because I'm not hungry," I said. Puck shook his head.

"You're not leaving unless you eat something," Puck said. Puck always makes sure I have eaten because sometimes I forget I'm hungry and keep forgetting and I end up going a few days without eating.

"No," I said defiantly, "I'm not hungry."

"Yes, you are," Puck said heading towards the kitchen. My stomach grumbled loudly like if it was rehearsed. Puck gave me a knowing look and started making me a sandwich.

"Puck that was one time in High School," I said.

"Britt, you didn't eat for a whole week. You ate like one gummy bear a day," Puck countered.

"I was to busy to eat," I said, "I don't want mayonnaise on my sandwich. Mustard please. And lettuce and tomatoes. " Puck shook his head and started adding mustard.

"Okay, but that's not gonna happen again," He said placing the sandwich in front of me.

"How am I gonna dance with a full stomach?" I said biting into my sandwich.

"I don't know. Sit in a class and watch some people attempt to dance," Puck said shrugging his shoulders and putting everything back in the fridge. _I love Puck. The brotherly type love. _After Sam died, he really looked after me and protected me like if was really my older brother. Puck didn't replace Sam, no one can but he made me feel safe like Sam did. I finished my sandwich, grabbed my bag and headed over to the studio.

* * *

"Hey Brittany," Mercedes said as soon as I walked into the building.

"Hey Mercedes, how's it going?" I asked her.

"Good. How about you?" She asked.

"Good, I was wondering if Mike was teaching a class I can sit in. I know it's not the weekend but maybe by chance he is," I said.

"Yeah he is actually," She said, "I was just gonna head over there because it's his kids hip-hop class." _I love kids. _My eyes lit up.

"Ohhh, show me the way Ms. Mercedes," I said. As we were walking over to the studio I asked Mercedes if Santana hangs out here often.

"Yeah, she actually helps out with Mike and his classes. She's amazing with kids and teens and stuff," Mercedes answered. _She's amazing with kids? _

We walked into the studio and the first person I saw was Mike and the second person was Santana. She had her back to the door because she was, I guess, talking to a kid. It looked like she didn't even changed her clothes from the gym. _I guess she came straight here. _

"Brittany!" Mike said, "When I said to come to a class, I meant an adult one." I laughed.

"I know but I like kids and hip-hop. So I came to this one," I said. Santana turned around and bumped into me. Her hand accidently brushed my boob.

"If you want to touch my boobs, you're going to have to take me on a few dates first," I said. _Woah, where did that come from?_ Santana face turned red.

"Are you blushing?" I asked.

"Ethnic people don't blush," She stated blushing even more, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking this class," I said with a big smile. A smile crept upon Santana's face.

"Taking the **_kids_ **hip-hop class? You do know you're an adult, right?" She said.

"I do know. I just suck at dancing and I want to learn how to dance better in the hip-hop genre," I said with a serious face. After a few seconds me and Santana broke out in a fit of laughter.

"I saw you dance the other day and it was amazing," She said.

"I guess you caught me," I said chuckling. She gave me a genuine smile that showed her dimples. _Ugh dimples._

_"_So, I was thinking we can go get food after this or something," I said not thinking.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Santana asked dramatically. I shook my head 'no' suddenly loosing my ability to speak.

"Brittany, calm down, I was joking around. You're straight, I respect that," Santana said. I face was cherry red now. _Oh gosh, I'm so embarrassed. _

"Sanny," A little boy said shyly, "Mike said it's time to start dancing." _Oh my gosh! He's so cute! _

"Okay," She said smiling to the little boy. She walked to the front of the room. _She's so cute. _

"Okay, who's ready to learn something new today?" She asked enthusiastically. Everyone, including me, yelled 'yes'.

"That's what I love to hear. Okay, me and Mike are going to teach you guys something super duper amazingly cool today," She said. She looked so happy up there.

* * *

**A/N: Had to stop there because I already felt like this chapter was dragging on. **

**If there are any mistakes tell me because I skimmed through it before posting. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:****The choreography Brittany does is Brian Puspos's choreo to Own It x Drake. You can watch it on youtube lol**

**This chapter really kicked my ass. **

**Pretty: Chapter 5 **

**Read and Review**

* * *

I sat in the back and watched Santana and Mike help the kids learn to dance. Most the kids looked like they had two left feet but Santana still took her time to teach the correct moves. The whole time I sat and watched Santana_. _Every now and then Santana would look to the back of the room and smile at me, showing her dimples. I smiled back and she would blush. By the end of the dance class, the kids got have of the dance moves down packed and they looked so cute dancing.

"Whoa, you guys look amazing. You're going to have me and Mike out of job soon if you keep that up," Santana said smiling. All the kids ran up to Santana and hugged her.

"Aww, What about Mike? He helped you guys today too," She said. The kids ran up and tackled Mike to the ground. Santana walked over and sat down next to me.

"I thought you were going to dance with us," Santana said. I smiled.

"Yeah, I thought it would be better if I just watched," I said. A group of kids walked over to us.

"Hey Sanny, is that your friend," A little brunette asked pointing to me.

"Pointing is rude, Amber, and yes. This is Brittany," Santana said.

"Hey, Brittany, can you dance as good as San?" the little girl Amber asked. I looked at Santana and chuckled.

"No, Santana is more advanced than me," I said smiling. Santana pushed me playfully.

"Can you dance for us?" A little boy with a buzz cut asked.

"She can dance for you, it's the matter if she **_will_** dance for you. Maybe if you say please, Jake," Santana hinted.

"May you please dance for us?" Jake asked. _These kids are relentless. _I chuckled at my thought.

"Okay, just sit in the back of the room and I'll let you pick the song too," I said smiling at his cuteness, "Just let me stretch." I got up and walked to the middle of the room. Santana walked over to me.

"You don't have to dance if you don't want to, y'know," Santana said.

"I want too," I said giving her a smile. I turned my back away from the kids and started to stretch.

"Can you do a split?" one of the kids yelled. I smirked and dropped right into a dance split. The whole room erupted into a big 'wow' and some kids were clapping crazy.

"How was that?" I asked looking directly at Santana. She gulped and looked away blushing. I got up.

"Hey Jake, you found that song yet?" I asked. He shook his head. He pressed play and instantly I knew what song it was. _Own It by Drake. This kid has some god taste in music. Hopefully it's the clean version. _I listened to the music and once the faster pace of the song came on I started dancing.

_Next time we fuck, I don't wanna fuck, I wanna make love_  
_ Next time we talk, I don't wanna just talk, I wanna trust_  
_ Next time I stand tall I want to be standing for you_  
_ And next time I spend __I want it all to be for you oh oh_  
_ Peaking, I'm peaking, wake up with me this weekend, weekend no oh_  
_ Guess whose it is?_  
_ Guess whose it is? Guess whose it is?_  
_ It's yours_

**Nope. Not the clean version but whatever bet these kids have heard worse.**

_I said go own that shit  
Own that shit, own that shit_

When I did the knee slide into the air hump, I looked into the mirror and saw Santana inhale sharply._  
_

_Own that shit, go own that shit  
Own that shit, own that shit  
Own that shit, own that shit  
Go own that shit_

I finished the dance with simple popping and locking. Santana turned off the song and all the kids ran up to me and tackled me down to the floor.

"That was amazing, Brittany, can you teach us that?" One little boy asked.

"Um, it might be a little too advanced," I said.

"Ughh, when can you teach it to us?" Another little boy asked.

"When you're older and more experienced," I said. Santana and Mike came over to me and started to pick the kids off of me. Santana offered her hand to help me off the ground. I denied her help and got up by myself.

"You want to go get something to eat or something?" I asked. Santana leaned down and picked up her bag.

"I could go for some food," She said walking out the door of the studio.

"Would you like to go get some food with a tall blonde?" I asked following her.

"Maybe, I'll see if Quinn is available right now then," She said smirking. I shook my head.

"You're such an ass," I laughed. We walked out of the studio and straight to my car. I grabbed her bag and placed it in my trunk and opened her door.

"Wow, such a gentlewoman," She said giggling.

"I try, I try," I said getting in the driver's side.

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked her starting the car up. She jumped a little when the engine roared.

"Scared?" I said smiling. She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I've lived in LA since my senior year of high school but I really don't like the food here," Santana said.

"Where are you from originally?" I asked.

"New York City," She answered.

"You're a city girl, awesome. I've been to New York a few times and that was to the Bronx to see my Aunt Holly Holiday. Quinn said she knew you since middle school. Did she move away or did her family and yours move at the same time?" I asked.

"Quinn moved away first to LA in the ninth grade but we kept in contact all the way up to when I moved to LA," Santana said, "Where are you from?"

"A small town in Ohio called Lima," I said.

"Just a small town girl?" Santana asked.

"Oh my god, you didn't just say that," I said laughing. At this point I'm just driving around.

"Sorry, there's was an opportunity and I took it," She said laughing. _That laugh is heaven._

"How 'bout we go to _Radley_?" Santana suggested. I shook my head 'yes'. _They seem to have good food there. _We drove in a comfortable silence, only thing making noise was the radio.

* * *

"I'll order, you can find us a place to sit," Santana said as we walked into the café. _It's not that packed today._

"Nope, that's not happening I'll order something and _you_ go find a booth for us," I said grabbing Santana's hand.

"Why? I work here, I know what's good and what's not," Santana countered.

"I have this amazing third eye when it comes to food," I said. Santana and I had a tiny stare down in the middle of the café. I won of course.

"Ugh, fine," Santana said walking off. I did a tiny victory dance before walking over to the ordering counter. I looked up at the menu._ Maybe I should've let  
Santana order._ I looked over at Santana. She was sitting in a booth alone, looking out the window. I guess she felt me staring because she looked over to me and smiled and waved. _The dimple smile. Oh gosh._ I smiled back and went back to looking at the menu. A brunette girl walked out from the kitchen.

"Hi my name is Rosario Cruz, How can I help you?" She said.

"Um, yeah, 2 grilled cheese and 2 tomato soups," I said happily, "Oh and do you guys have goldfish crackers?"

"I don't think so but I can check if you want," She said. I smiled with gratitude.

"That will be $15.82," She said. I handed her a twenty.

"Keep the change," I said before walking over to Santana.

"What did you order," Santana asked.

"You're going to have to wait and find out," I said slyly. She just rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Tell me something about yourself," I asked.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Anything. A random fact," I said.

"I was accepting into LAU on a cheerleading scholarship," Santana said.

"Really? That's cute," I said chuckling. _Santana must look really hot in a cheerleading uniform._

"Are you still on the cheerleading team?" I asked.

"No, I quit and decided I actually wanted to do Music and cheerleading took up to much time and money," Santana said. I shook my head.

"Why did you pick LAU? You could've went to Harvard Ms. Smarty Pants," Santana said. Before I could answer, they called my name. I got up and got our food and carried it carefully over to our table.

"Grilled cheese and Tomato soup, that's my favorite food." Santana said as I placed the food down in front of her.

"Who doesn't like Tomato soup on a chilly day like today," I said smiling. Santana shook her head '_yes' _and started eating her grilled cheese. I looked at her.

"Stop staring at me," Santana said blushing. I smiled and started eating my food. Unlike Santana, I ripped up my grilled cheese and dumped it into my soup. Now it was Santana's turn to stare at me.

"You're staring now," I said.

"I've never seen someone eat grilled cheese and tomato soup like that," She said.

"It's an efficient way to get the cheesy goodness of the grilled cheese and the tomato-y deliciousness of the tomato soup," I said smiling.

"You're too cute," She said as she continued eating her grilled cheese and soup separately. I blushed.

"Why don't you try it? It's really good," I said. She looked at me skeptically before ripping up her sandwich and dumping it into her soup. I continued eating my food.

"This is not that bad," Santana said. I smirked. We ate in a comfortable silence.

"Did you have a girlfriend in New York?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah," She answered, "She was crazy. Santos and Santino really didn't like her. They said she brought out the worst in me." _Santino? I'll ask her about him later._

* * *

"Today was fun," I said as we walked to my car. It was even colder out right now. _I wish I had a jacket on. _

"Yeah, you're really fun to hang out with," She said rubbing her arms.

"The fun doesn't have to stop here. Um, we can go to my apartment and watch some movies," I suggested, "Quinn can even come, if she wants." She smiled.

"Quinn's at her girlfriends today," Santana said. I laugh._ Puck keeps crushing on the lesbians. _I chuckled at my thought.

"I'm guessing "Berry" is her girlfriend. So do you still want to watch movies with me and Puck?" I asked masking my surprise.

"Yeah, um can you drive me to my apartment first so I can shower and change my clothes?" She asked. I nodded my head 'yes' and unlocked the doors.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**I ended it here even though I wanted to write so much more I felt that I was already dragging on in this boring chapter. Sorry.**

**Did you guys catch the cash register ladies name? Yeah, if you got, I pride myself in that. lol**

**I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER IS MORE INTERESTING**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Brittana filled chapter. Read and Review **

* * *

Santana's apartment was very welcoming and warm. I felt more at home in her apartment than I did in my own. Her apartment smells like happiness and Christmas. The walls were painted this mahogany red color and her furniture was like this white beige color. She had a few Halloween decorations here and there. _I wonder what Santana is doing for Halloween._ In the living room, she had a gigantic bookshelf, it was filled with books. Some books looked older than others, some looked brand new. I sat down in front of the book shelf and grabbed the first book I saw. _Orange is the New Black. Haven't read this book yet. Seen the show haven't read the book yet._

"I see you found the bookshelf," She said.

"Yeah, you got an amazing collection," I said inspecting the book in my hand.

"Alright, I'm going to take my shower now and then we'll head over to your place for that movie," She said in a sultry voice. A shiver went down my spine.

"If you get bored of the books, the TV remote is on the coffee table," She said from the bathroom. I heard the water turned on. I turned around to see that Santana left the bathroom door ajar opened but only open enough to see the mirror. Santana was slowly stripping out of her clothes, like she was putting on a show for someone. I looked away as fast as I can. _Believe me when I say __I'm not homophobic. Most of my cousins are gay but this is really weird for me because I want to look but I shouldn't want to look. If that makes any sense at all. Does that make me gay? _I turned my head back to the bathroom.

"Um, Santana, where did you say the remote was again," I asked. I don't know why I asked that because I had no intention of moving from the spot I was in.

"On the coffee table," She said. She was taking off her bra and I was ready to get a free show to the twins but just like it was timed the mirror fogged up and covered them. Only her eyes were visible.

"Fuck," I said. She looked up and stared straight into my eyes and smirked. **_Shit._** I jumped up and sat on the couch, red in the wrapped herself in her towel and stepped out the bathroom.

"Did you find the remote," She asked with a smirk on her face. I shook my head 'yes' as my face heated up. I turned the TV on and turned to Disney channel. I started dozing off a little. Thirty minutes later Santana walks out the bathroom. She turned the T.V off and tried to wake me up.

"Britt.." She coos.

"Mhm," I say. I'm too tired too open my eyes.

"Britt.. are we still going to your apartment?" She said sitting next to me.

"Can't we just stay here?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"Don't you want to change out of your clothes?" She asked. _She did have a point._

_"_Ugh, okay," I said. I opened my eyes to see Santana's dark brown eyes staring back at mine.

"You have nice eyes," I told her.

"They're nothing special, Ms. Blue Eyes," She said smiling.

"Well out of all the brown eyes I've seen, yours are my favorite," I said truthfully, "We should get going before Puck picks out a horrible movie." I examine what she had on as we walked outside. She had a light yellow V-neck shirt with really tight black skinny jeans and a pair of Nike Air Force Ones. Her V-neck was really low too.

"Nice shirt," I said. She just blushed.

* * *

We drove to my apartment in silence but a comfortable one. I parked on the side of the apartment building like I always do and just there.

"Are we going in?" Santana asked.

"Oh ye-yeah," I stuttered out. _What the hell? When did I start stuttering? _

"When did you start stuttering?" She asked. She moved over the center console.

"Do I make you nervous, Ms. Pierce," She husked out. My breathing turned ragged.

"Um I-I, s-s-some-t-times," I stuttered out. She moved closer. She was so close I could smell the pineapple coconut shampoo in her hair. I could feel her short shallow breaths on my lips. _I'm usually the dominant one. _Right when her lips grazed mine, someone knocks on passenger side window. I was knocked out of my Santana stupor. _Oh shit, I was going to kiss Santana. A girl. Shit, I might be gay. _I sat there frozen. Santana rolled down her window.

"Oh.. hey Santana," Puck said.

"Brittany and I were just about to go inside and watch some movies with you," Santana said. I couldn't move. I was still frozen._ Am I gay? I've dated a bunch of guys. I really like guys. But I almost kissed Santana. A girl, a female, a women. Am I bisexual then? I'm so confused. Maybe that's it. I'm confused_

"Awesome, I actually just went to the store and bought a bunch of movies. Brittany only likes watching Disney movies most of the time," Puck said.

"Disney movies are great," I said breaking out of my frozen spell_. _I got out of the car and opened the passenger door for Santana.

"You're so sweet," Santana said kissing my cheek. I froze again. Santana walked into our building.

"Why did she kiss you, right now?" Puck asked.

"It was a friendly kiss. Friends kiss each other on the cheek all the time," I said hurriedly. Puck smiled at me.

"Riiight," He drawled out. He smiled even more followed after Santana. I shrugged my shoulders and followed them into our apartment.

* * *

"Wow, your apartment is beautiful," Santana said. I looked around my apartment. We didn't have a lot of stuff. It was an open plan studio apartment. We had a black sectional couch, a flat screen TV, Blu-ray DVD player, a shaggy red rug, a refrigerator, a oven, and a microwave. That's all you see when you first walk in.

"It's bare. I like your apartment," I said.

"You've been to her apartment?" Puck asked smirking.

"Yeah, she had to take a shower," I said remembering what happened. I instantly turned red.

"Welp, I'm going to take my shower now," I said, "Why don't you guys pick a movie. I won't take long." I walked to my room. I didn't even bother to close my door. I stripped out of my dirty clothes and walked into my shower. _It's my turn to play the game. _I probably took the quickest shower I ever took in my life and by quickest I mean a 15 minute shower instead of a 45 minute one. I hopped the shower and wrapped my hair in a towel. I walked into my room. I went to my drawers to find some under garments when I heard a yelp from Santana. I turned around to see my door wide open and Santana's red face._ Shit! I **forgot** to close my door!_

"BRITTANY!" Puck said covering his eyes and walking over to my door blindly and closing it. I caught Santana look over to me and her face was tomato red. I put on some underwear and a sports bra. I found my old running shorts and put those on too. I grabbed a gigantic sweatshirt and put that on_. _I opened my door and saw Santana and Puck sitting on opposite sides of the couch with eyes glued to the DVD menu screen.

"Sorry about not closing my door it just kind of.. slipped my mind," I said as I plopped down next to Santana. Santana's face turned red again. I looked at the T.V to see what movie Puck picked out.

"Tangled?!," I said overly-excited. Santana looked at me smiling. I plopped down on the couch, crisscross. I waited for Puck to press play on the movie.

"Alright you guys ready?" Puck said.

"Just play the freaking movie," I said. _I really do like this movie._

"I've never seen this movie before," Santana said innocently.

"You're so adorable," I said. Santana opened her mouth like she was going to say something but closed it as the movie began.

* * *

Half-way through the movie Puck was already crying and Santana was already dozing off. I threw a pack of tissues at Puck because his sniffling was irritating.

"Thanks," He sniffled. Santana was practically laying on top of me. I could tell she was comfortable but I wasn't.

"Hey Santana," I whispered.

"Mhm," She said.

"You're sleeping," I said.

"No, I'm resting my eyes for a long period of time," She said in the sexiest sleepy voice I've ever heard.

"How about you go rest your eyes for a long period of time in my bed. I'm one hundred percent sure that my bed is more comfortable than I am," I said.

"Doubt it," She said snuggling into my body even more. I could now feel her breath down my neck. I got goose bumps.

"Are you cold?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"No," I said keeping my eyes on the movie.

"Then why do you have goose bumps? You're shivering," She pointed out. I hooked my arms under Santana's legs and back and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Taking you to my bed," I said.

"_Wanky,_" She muttered. _What the hell does wanky mean? _

"I'm fat and you're struggling to carry me, put me down," She said.

"You weigh like 115 pounds at the most. You're not fat," I said putting her over my shoulder while I pull back the blankets to my bed. I laid her down gently and pulled the covers back over her.

"Goodnight Britt-Britt," She said before taking her pants off and throwing them off the floor and dozing off back to sleep. I walked back out and the movie was practically finished and Puck had retreated to his room. I could here sniffling from his room. _Guess I'm going to sleep then. _I go back to my room and climbed under the blankets. Santana instantly scooted over to me and nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck.

"You were wrong," She said after five minutes of silence.

"Wrong about what?" I asked her.

"You're more comfortable," She said before going back to sleep. I don't know why but that made me smile so much.

* * *

My phone alarm blared at 6:45 and woke me from a blissful dream. I threw my phone towards the wall.

"Shit," I hopped out of my bed but making sure I didn't wake up Santana and picked up my phone. _Oh god, only a scratch. _I threw on a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt and my trainers. I walked into the kitchen and made a PB&J and a glass of milk and I grabbed a post note and scribbled a note on it and placed it on the night stand next to Santana. _She looks so peaceful._ Santana laying in my bed almost made me go back and lay down next to her.

* * *

_**Santana P.O.V**_

I woke up in a daze. _Where am I? _I looked around the room and saw a PB&J sandwich and a glass of milk next to a picture of Puck and Brittany. _Oh yeah, I remember now. _The PB&J had a sticky note on top of it.

_Went for a quick jog, didn't want you to starve. There's an extra tooth brush under the sink. I'll be back soon. P.S You talk in your sleep._

_"_Oh my gosh, she's so cute," I said out loud. I checked what time it was on my phone. _7:35. It's so early._ I got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom and got the toothbrush from under the sink. It was one of those One Direction singing toothbrushes. I looked at her tooth brush and she had a Justin Bieber singing one. _Oh my gosh she's adorable. _I brushed my teeth and took the PB&J and sat on the couch and ate it. I sat on the couch, watching TV, for a good 45 minutes before Brittany came back. She walked in all sweaty and out of breath._ Ay dios, she looks so hot._ _I shouldn't be this turned on right now. _She's straight. _A **straight girl**_ _who_ _almost kissed you yesterday_.

"Hey Santana," She said after a few minutes of stretching.

"Hey Brittany," I said walking over to her.

"Ugh, if you're going to hug me, I'll advise you other wise because I smell like shit," She said taking out of my ear buds.

"I'm still going to," I said. I hugged her.

"Thanks for the PB&J, that was very cute." She blushed. Puck walked out his room and going straight to the kitchen.

"Doesn't your first class start in like 5 minutes?" Puck asked Brittany.

"No, I only have that class on Thursdays. It's Friday, so no classes for Brittany Susan Pierce today!" Brittany said picking me up and spinning me around. I started giggling. She placed me gently on the couch and laid down on the shag carpet. Puck was giving us a weird look.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Um, 8:30," Puck said. _Shit. _I hopped off the couch and ran to her room to throw on my pants.

"Shit. I have to be at work at 9," I said, "Where's my shoes?" Brittany handed me my shoes.

"Want me to drive to your apartment?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"I can stay with you at work. I mean if you want... I don't have too. I can always go to the library and read," She shyly rambled.

"Then stay with me while I work. Quinn doesn't work today and I'm going to be all bored," I said.

"Let me take a quick shower and we'll be on our way," She said running to her room making sure she closed the door.

Puck just watched us as he stuffing his face with Fruit Loops.

"You like her," He said stuffing more fruit loops in his mouth.

"She's straight," I said sadly. Puck just shrugged.

"She likes you, but you didn't hear that from me," Puck said sitting down next to me. _Is she bi or something? Ugh, why can't people be up front with their feelings?_

* * *

_**Brittany P.O.V**_

I practically ripped off my clothes and jumped into the shower when the water was freezing.

"Shiiiiiit," I hissed. I scrubbed my body clean in under 3 minutes. _I'm not even going to wash my hair. _I hopped off the shower. I walked booty butt naked to my room and grabbed some clothes. I settled on some light blue chino, a dark blue shirt, a light yellow blazer, and Sperry chukkas. I threw it up into a messy bun and put eyeliner on.

"Damn, I'm looking real cute," I said. I walked out my room and saw Puck and Santana talking.

"Ready?" I asked. She turned and looked at me head to toe.

"You clean up nice," Santana said. I blushed_._

_"_Alright, alright let's go," I said.

"We can go straight to Radley. I have clothes there," She said walking out the apartment.

"Okayyy," I said, "Bye Puck."

"I'm thinking about joining a fraternity," Puck said smiling.

"Have fun with all the gay shit they're going to make you do," I said as I walked out the apartment.

"Have fun with the gay shit you're gonna do with Santana," I heard him shout. _What the hell is up with him?_ I walked outside and saw Santana leaning against my car with her eyes clothes. I opened the door for her and walked over to the driver's side. I started the car and started sped over to Santana's job.

"You can drive as fast as you want but it won't change the fact that I'm going to be late for my shift," Santana said as I drummed my fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, giving the traffic light an evil glare.

"I know," I said not looking away from the red light. Santana just smiled and looked out the window. Once the light turned green I sped off. Santana turned my radio on and a Rihanna song came on.

"I love this song," Santana said. She starting humming the song. I parked the car and turned to Santana.

"Why did you park," She asked.

"We have arrived at your destination," I said getting out of the car. Santana just sat there.

I walked toward the entrance. Santana ran and jumped on my back.

I carried her inside. I took Santana off of my back. She raised her eyebrows.

"Hey I was comfortable," She pouted.

"But you're late for your shift," I said.

"I'm already 5 minutes late for work." I shrugged my shoulder.

"SANTANITA," A male voice boomed. Santana's whole body tensed up. _Santanita? _I turned around to see a guy with dreads wearing a long sleeve black shirt, skinny jeans and some black vans.

"Santos, what are you doing here?" She said in a cold voice. That voice sent shivers down my spine.

"What? I can't come visit my awesome older sister?" He asked. _Older sister? He looks nothing like Santana._

_"_The last time you visited me, you stole all my money," She said angrily, "Leave now, I have to work." She walked to the back to get changed. Santos turned and looked at me.

"Ay mamacita," He said walking over to me. He was uncomfortably close to me.

"You're with my sister?" He asked.

"No, we're just friends," I said. He looked me up and down and licked his lips. He grabbed my hand and pulled out a sharpie.

"My name is Santos Lopez and I would love to show you a great time," He said checking me out again. I rolled my eyes. _How old is this kid? _Santana came out from the back in her work uniform.

"Today is a slow day, hope you don't mind me being a clingy friend," She said.

"Not at all," I said. Santos tapped Santana on the shoulder. Santana turned to her brother.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? JUST DO THE WORLD A FAVOR AND OVERDOSE ON SOME DRUGS. Santino should be here not you," She said angrily. I froze. _Why would she want that? _I didn't understand why she would want that. Yeah, her brother is a creep but that's your brother. Santos looked hurt. She turned back to me. I just looked at her with a confused face. She stepped towards me to give me a hug but I backed up. _Bullying and suicide is not a joking to me. Has never been. So why would she say that? _

"What's wrong, Brittany," She asked. I looked over to Santos.

"Don't kill yourself. Please don't," I said. I looked back at Santana.

"I have to go. I-I, um, I have to go, sorry. Something came up" I said before walking out of _Radley. _

* * *

**_A/N:_ Long chapter, hope it was interesting. I think I got everything I wanted to cover in this chapter. Poor Brittany doesn't take bullying and suicide lightly but Santana doesn't know about Sam. Santana and Brittany just need to sit down and get to know each other better. **

**I think my writing style has changed since my first story. That was irrelevant but I needed to tell someone lol .**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Google Cykeem White and that's how Santos Lopez looks. lol**

**Sorry for the wait but I took a small break from FF.**

**R&R**

* * *

Santana P.O.V

I just got off work and I have already called Brittany's phone more than 25 times. I ran my hand through my hair when I got her answering machine.

"_Hey, it's Brittany, I might be ignoring your call right now so leave your message at the beep," _Her answering machine said.

"Shit Britt, Please pick up. What's wrong? Please call me back," I said desperately. I huffed as I made my way through the cold to Brittany and Puck's apartment. _What could've made her act this way? _I knocked on their door, hoping she'll be the one to open it with her radiant smile. I smiled at that thought. _She really does have the most beautiful smile ever. _The door opened and my smile fell from my face. There stood a angry looking Puck. I kind of just brushed past him and walked inside the flat.

"Hey Puck, have you seen Britt-"

"Why would you say some insensitive shit like that? ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF BRITTANY! SHE LIKES YOU BUT YOU FUCKED UP BIG TIME!" Puck says. I looked at him confused.

"Whoa, I do not know what you're talking about!" I yelled back. _I have a problem when someone yells at me. Yell at me and you'll get a visit from Auntie Snixx._ He looked taken aback but still angry.

"How could you tell your brother to kill himself?! What the fuck is wrong with you?" He yelled back. _So Brittany has been here. _

"What are you even talking about?" I questioned. He looked at me incredulously but his demeanor softened.

"She didn't tell you?" He asked. _Now I'm completely lost._ I shook my head no at whatever he was asking.

"Brittany's older brother, Sam, committed suicide when he was 16 and that's something she doesn't take lightly, suicide that is. They were super close," He said. I sat down on the couch.

"Shit," I huffed out, "We haven't really touched on the subject of family and siblings. I feel like such an asshole. I know how it feels to lose a brother."

"She was here like two hours ago and for an hour straight, she cried. Through all the sobbing and the cries out for Sam," He stopped. I looked over to Puck. His eyes were watering.

"Through all the sobbing," He continued, "I was able to decipher what set her off. You really did a number on her."

"Do you know where she is?" I asked desperately.

"Whenever she gets sad she either dances it out or goes to the library. By the way she was dressed, I say you should check the library first," He said.

"Thanks, Puck," I said sincerely.

"Just don't... hurt her. It might not seem like it but Brittany is a sensitive person," He said.

"I won't," I practically whispered before I walked out the apartment.

* * *

I walked slowly to the library, to process everything that Puck told.

"God, I'm such an asshole," I said to myself. I walked in and walked up to Tina who was stacking books.

"Hey Tina, have you seen-"

"She's in the back by the water fountain," Tina said. I started walking over to the water fountain but Tina grabbed me by my arm.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I can't really tell you right now," I said. She let me go and I walked over to the water fountain. Brittany was all by her self, sniffling.

"Britt," I whispered. She looked up at me. Her eyes were red and tears were still streaming out. I sat down next to her.

"Brittany, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know. Please look at me," I pleaded.

"How could you know? We didn't really touch on who's brother killed themselves," She said a dry laugh. I hugged her.

"I'm sorry Britt, I feel like a complete asshole," I said. She just silently cried into my shoulder. We sat there for 30 minutes.

"Oh gosh, I'm pathetic," She said after her tears stopped.

"No you're not," I said.

"Crying in the back of a library is kind of pathetic," She said. _It kind of was but I'm_ not_ going to tell her that_.

"Senior year in high school, I cried in the back of cafeteria because they took away the tater tots," I said. Brittany laughed.

"Come on, lets go back to my place," I said. She smirked at me.

"You are a dirty girl," I said chuckling. I got up and pulled Brittany up with me. I wiped some stray tears from Brittany's eyes.

"Let's go to my house and watch movies and eat junk food," I offered. Brittany smiled. _God, she looks so beautiful right now. She always looks beautiful but right now she looks amazing. _

"Okay, let's go," She said. We walked to my apartment. There was tension so thick you needed a chainsaw to cut through it.

* * *

It was like I was a teenager again. Every time our hands touched I looked away blushing.

"You know I'm really sorry, right?" I said to Brittany. She looked away and back to me.

"Yeah," Brittany finally said. I could tell there's some tension between us. I see Quinn's car on the side of the building.

"Ugh Quinn. Why can't she be swapping spit with her midget girlfriend," I thought out loud chuckling.

"Quinn's dating a little person?" Brittany asked. I quirked my eyebrows.

"No. If you met Rachel, you'll understand," I said. She chuckled.

"We all will just watch a movie and eat junk food together then," I said walking down the hall to my apartment door. I unlocked the front door and walked in.

"QUINN!" I yelled. Quinn walked out of the living room with Santos following her.

"What is he doing here," I seethed. Santos looked everywhere but me.

"San," Brittany said, "lets just go to your room and watch a movie." I calmed down a little bit.

"San, I'm sorry for what I did before. I'm young and irresponsible and don't know better," He said. _I'm not buying it. _

"But you were taught better. This is the same bullshit you said when you were 15," I said angrily. Brittany just huffed.

"San, where's your room?" She asked.

"The last door on the right down that hallway," I said not breaking my intense glare at Santos.

"San, your parents kicked him out the house," Quinn said. My anger dissipated.

"Really?" I asked. He shook his head. I grabbed the house phone and dialed my mom phone. Santos ran over and snatched the phone out of my hand and hung up.

"What the hell, Santos! Give me the phone! How could they just kick out a 17 year old," I said angrily.

"They're still pretty angry at me and I know if you call and give them a piece of your mind, it'll just make them take their anger out on you," He said. _My parents aren't the ones to just kick on of their kids out of the house. _

"Why did they kick you out?" I asked. He looked everywhere but at me.

"They found out I was selling drugs," He whispered. _Great, he's doing and selling drugs. What the fuck? _

"You can stay here for now until everything blows over," I said, "But if you bring drugs in this house or I found out your doing or selling drugs, I won't hesitate to call 911." I walked over to my room and found Brittany laying on bed, with her eyes closed, talking on the phone. I closed the door behind me._ She's perfect. _I climbed on my bed and cuddled up next to her.

"Who are you talking to?" I mouthed when she looked over at me.

"My mom," She whispered. She got off the bed and walked over to the door and stopped there.

"No. No. Mom. Puck had no right too." She paused, "Okay mom, I love you too. All right. Of course I'll be home for Thanksgiving. Love you, bye." She hung up the phone and looked at me. My breathed hitched. Her eyes were so blue right now. I felt like I was drowning.

"Hey," I whispered. She walked over to the bed and laid back down next to me.

"Hey," She whispered. I smiled. She poked at my dimple.

"I like when you smile and it shows your dimples," She said not taking her eyes off of me. I blushed.

"Stop staring at me," I said looking away and grabbing the TV remote. I felt her eyes still on me. I looked over to her. _Yup, she still staring. _I turned the TV on and changed the channel to MTV. They were showing a marathon of the Bring It On and the Step Up movies.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Nothing," She replied. I huffed.

"Are you agitated with me?" I asked. She didn't say anything. Her eyes bored holes into the TV.

"Why did your parents call?" I questioned. _Oh my god, I sound so clingy._

"What's with the interrogation?" She yelled irritated. She grabbed the remote and raised the volume of the TV.

"Britt.." I said. She didn't look at me. _Ugh, she's so frustrating. _I snatched the remote back and muted the TV. I got up and straddled her.

"What are you doing?" She asked trying to push me off her. I grabbed her hands forcefully and pinned them above her head.

"I get it. You're mad at me but you shouldn't be and you know that. I didn't know, okay? I didn't. So you have no right to be angry at me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I said. I still had her hands pinned above her head. She just stared at me.

"Stop staring at me!" I yelled rolling off of her. We laid on the bed in silence for 2 Bring it On movies.

"What was Sam like?" I asked breaking the silence. Brittany stayed quiet for about ten minutes.

"He was.." She paused, thinking, "amazing. He was an amazing big brother. He had the biggest heart. If you were ask him for help, even if it seemed impossible, he would always help. He was in a band. He played guitar. He would sing and play his guitar all the time. He was the one that took me to my first dance class." Brittany smiled at the thought. I just watched her talk about Sam for an hour. Her filled up with joy and her laugh when she told something funny.

"And then one time, My first day of middle school, Sam was walking me there and a group of football players came from an alley way and started yelling at Sam. He hid me behind his back," Her voiced wavered. O_h my gosh, if she cries I'm going to cry. _She wiped her eyes.

"Who's Santino?" She asked changing the subject. I tensed up.

"He was my older brother," is all I said.

"You don't have to tell me anything right now," She said hugging me. I yawned.

"Go to sleep, if you're tired," She said. I smiled and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Brittany's P.O.V**

I watched Santana sleep. _Not creepy at all. _She's a weird sleeper. She smiles and giggles when she's sleeping. She snuggled closer to me whenever it looked like she was having a bad dream. She was practically laying on me but I was comfortable. Her head was in the crook of my neck and she was laughing.

"Oh my gosh, she's so weird," I said trying to hold back my laugh. She breathed in and then started giggling again. _Oh my god. _I chuckled.

"Britt baby, stop moving so much," She mumbled into my neck. The hairs on my neck stood up. _She called me baby. It's official, I'm soooo gay._

"Sorry," I whispered and she fell back to sleep. I carefully took Santana off of me and laid her down next to me. I propped up and looked at her. The sun leaked through the closed blinds and illuminated Santana's sleeping body. Her hair was everywhere. While I was looking at her sleep, I started to list thing I like about Santana.

_**1.**_ Her long black hair. I like, obviously, how long and dark it is. It's unnaturally soft too, which makes it ten times better and makes her even more beautiful.

**_2._** Her dimples. I don't know but she has a certain smile where they show. I dubbed it the "dimple smile". It seems like her most genuine smile ever. I really like how she only gives me that certain smile.

_**3.**_ Her eyes. I really like her eyes. They give away her every emotion even if her face shown none. They're so brown and filled with secrets that are begging to be told.

Puck's ringtone started blaring. I snatched my phone and realized I've been staring at Santana sleep for over an hour. _I'm so creepy._

"Hello," I whispered trying to not wake Santana.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Puck yelled. I pulled the phone away from my ear. _Why the hell is he so loud?_

"Why the fuck are you so loud?" I hissed. Puck knows he's in trouble because I hardly ever curse at him. I walked into Santana's bedroom's bathroom and sat on the toilet seat. _Why didn't she use this one when she needed to shower? She is such a tease._

"Where are you?" He asked again.

"At Santana's. Happy? I hope you know, I'm really mad at you right now," I said.

"Your mother made me promise that I will take care of you," Puck said, "So yes I called her. And yes, I would do it again."

"NOAH, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" I yelled forgetting about a sleeping Santana, "Fuck Puck, she didn't know. It's my fault, okay. You frustrate me, sometimes."

"Brittany..."

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell," I said, "Look Puck, I'm going to tell you something that I'm still figuring out about myself."

"You like Santana, I know," He said calmly. I let go the breath the I was holding.

"Y-you... How?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I just know it. Santana seems good for you," He said. I smiled.

"She makes me happy," I said smiling.

"Yeah, I know," He said.

"Thanks Noah, and don't go reporting everything that happens in **my** life to my mom or dad, okay? I want to tell them about Santana," I told him.

"Okay," Puck said, "Oh and you're so gay." I laughed.

"I'm still figuring it out. Bye," I told him. _He can be quite irritating sometimes but I love him anyways. _I hung up the phone and went back to Santana's room. She was still sleeping. I climbed back in bed and proceeded to look at her sleep. _Yeah, this has officially become creepy. _

_"_Do you always stare at people when they sleep?" She said in a sleepy voice._ 4. Her sleepy voice is oozing sex._

"Only if they're insanely beautiful," I said. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Are you flirting with me?" She smirked.

"Maybe," I said. I pulled her closer to me.

"You know you're a weird sleeper," I said. She looked dumbfounded.

"NO I'M NOT," She exclaims. I laugh.

"You giggle and talk in your sleep. That shit isn't normal," I told her. She opened her mouth and closed it.

"Exactly," I smirked.

"You can't tell me you don't have any weird quirks when you sleep," She argued.

"Well there is one but it doesn't happen often," I said mysteriously. She looked at me waiting for the answer.

"Well, what is it?" She asked impatiently.

"Well.. whenever I get extremely sexually frustrated, I have these intense sex dreams," I whispered seductively in her ear. She visibly shuddered.

"Oh god," She moaned. I smirked.

"I'm hungry," I said smiling, "Make me something eat woman!" I snapped my fingers at her. Santana looked at me shocked.

"I know you just didn't snap your fingers at me," She said straddling me.

"I never thought you'll be such a power top with all that blushing you've been doing," I smirked.

"Never thought you'd be such a bottom with all that smooth talking you do," She mocked.

"Touché," I said. I tried to flip her over but she stronger than she looks. She pinned my hands above my head, again.

"Give up yet?" She asked with a wild look in her eyes. Her eyes got darker filling with lust.

"Never," I bucked my hips up, eliciting an intense moan from Santana. She looked at me, wide-eyed. I smirked. I bucked up again. Her hands flew straight to my boobs as she moaned. She leaned down and kissed me. _Oh god, this is heaven. _Santana's lips were so soft. Softer than any of the guys I've kissed before. My hand started creeping up her shirt. She was moaning like crazy into my mouth. _Oh god, this is amazing. _

"Hey Sant-OH MY GOD!" Santos shouted. Santana flew off of me and I rolled off the bed.

"Fucking Shit Santos!" Santana yelled, "Don't you know how to knock?" _I seriously can't believe that happened. _

"I'll just come back later. When you're ... done," He said before walking out the room.

"I can't believe that just happened," Santana said. I got up off the floor.

"I guess my dream quirk will be in full throttle tonight," I mumbled laying on the bed.

"Don't talk like that," She said, "You're going to be the death of me." I smiled.

"You know, I wasn't playing about being hungry," I told her.

"Well there's a subway down the street," Santana told me. She laid down next to me and looked at me. _I'm going to do it. I'm going to do it._ I leaned over and kissed her. She yelped in surprise but instantly started kissing me back. Her plump lips started to suck on my bottom lip. _This feels **amazing**. _Santana's lips were softer than any of the guys I have ever kissed before. I started attacking her neck with my kisses.

"Britt," She moaned.

"Yes?" I purred as I continued to kiss up and down her neck.

"We need to stop," She said, "or I won't be able to control myself and I really don't think you're ready." I groaned and laid back down.

"Not ready?" I asked her.

"Babe, before this you were 'straight' " She said adding quotations marks," I don't think you're ready." _Trust me when I say it. I'm not some sex-crazed 19 year old but Santana, she makes me that sex-crazed 19 year old. I don't really know a lot about Santana actually. She knows a lot about me. I don't know what makes her tick or what her parents names are. I don't even know what her middle name is or her age! _I look at a flustered Santana.

"I understand." I got up off the bed and picked Santana up.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm starving." I carried her over to the kitchen passing a very red Santos. _And who says ethnic people can't blush._ I put her on one of the barstools and rummaged through her refrigerator.

"Tell me something about you," I asked taking out all their sugary cereals.

"What would you like to know?" She asked taking the box of Lucky Charms.

"Everything," I said. I grabbed the Frosted Flakes and the Fruit Loops.

"I don't think we have time for everything," She said. I smiled.

"Good thing we're going to be together for a long time," I said smiling. Santana giggled. 5_. Her giggle. It's so cute and nothing about Santana screams cute, just a sex goddess and I like that her giggle tells a different story. Damn am I falling for her already? _My smile faltered. _I am._

"What's wrong?" She asked. Her brown eyes staring directly at me. I smiled. _Nothing is wrong. _

"Nope. I'm fine," I said stuffing my hand in the Fruit Loops box.

"You're cute," She said eating the Lucky Charms.

"So... everything?" I asked.

"Everything." She said back.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, Self-critiquing here. I felt like this was a really boring chapter and I'm sorry. It could've been better and should've been. Okay, done :)**

**I think I would consider this more of a filler chapter. **

**I live for reviews, so I know what I can improve on and clarify on. **

**And thank you, my loyal readers , for choosing this story to read :)**


	8. Chapter 8

******Kind of a short chapter. **

**Pretty: Chapter 8**

**Read and Review please**

* * *

**Brittany's P.O.V**

_"Everything." _I smiled at her.

"Okay let's see.. My name is Santana Diabla Lopez," She said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Diabla?" I questioned. _Doesn't that mean Devil in Spanish?_

"My father thought it would be funny to have_ Devil_ as my middle name, he refuses to call me Santana, only Diabla," She said. I chuckled.

"That's cute. My middle name is Susan," I told her, "Susan is also my mom's name. She's very conceited." Santana laughed.

"I'm 18. I was born October 31st," She held up her hand to silence my interruption, "I know, my middle name being devil makes sense since I was born on Halloween." I laughed, almost choking on my cereal. Santana just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"That's what you get for making fun of me," She said. I coughed a few times more.

"It's a sick, might I add, permanent joke," She said.

"You're birthday is in 22 days," I told her.

"When is your birthday?" She asked me.

"December 26th," I told her, "I'm going to be 20. I started school late. Sibling names?"

"I have a littler brother, Santiago, he's ten. He's my parents bundle of joy. And Santino." She ended sadly. I wanted to ask her more about Santino but she sounded like she didn't want to speak about it.

"What's with the alliteration in your names?" I asked, "Santino, Santana, Santos, and Santiago."

"It's kind of a tradition on my father's side of the family. My dad's name is Salvador. My uncle's name is Salvino and my aunt's name is Salena. Then my granddad's name is Aiden and my great aunts name is Aida," She explained, "It's weird and I never understood it." She shrugged her shoulders and stuffed cereal in her mouth.

"Let's do something fun," I said out of the blue.

"Like what?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's go to Venice beach or something. It's really warm today," Quinn suggested. _I hardly been anywhere that isn't on or close to the campus._

"I'm down to go to the beach," Santos said.

"I believe Britts here was talking to me and me only. So stop butting ya heads all up in our convos Lucy," Santana said. I smiled. _There's that voice again._

"I wouldn't mind going to Venice with you guys," I said shrugging my shoulders. Santana huffed.

"Fine. Are you going to go home to get a bathing suit?" She asked.

"I don't feel like going home right now, can you lend me one?" I asked. Santana smiled. She shook her head yes and started walking towards her room.

"Are you coming?" She asked, her voice all raspy and lustful.

"Hopefully," I muttered under my breath. I guess I wasn't that quiet because Quinn busted out laughing. I walked over to Santana's room. Santana threw me a bright yellow bikini and a baby blue beach towel. I stared at the thin fabric.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just yellow isn't that flattering on me," I said smiling. I walked into the bathroom and changed into the bikini. I wrapped my lower half int the beach towel before walking out the bathroom. Santana was standing in the middle of her bedroom tying one of the sides of her white bikini bottom. _She looks amazing. _Her body was amazing. Every part of it was toned perfectly. I don't know how long I was staring at her.

"Britt baby," She cooed.

"Yeah," I said dazed. Santana walked over to me and kissed me.

"Do you really want to go to the beach?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"We can always stay here and watch TV or something," She said kissing my neck.

"Why are you so adamant about not going to the beach?" I asked. She stopped.

"Santana," I huffed. She stood there in front of me, with her arms crossed.

"I just- never mind it's stupid," She said gathering her beach stuff.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just.. I don't want any of the guys or even girls at the beach to be ogling your body. There, now I sound insanely jealous," Santana said angrily stuffing her stuff into her beach bag, "And we're not even dating," She muttered. I laughed.

"I should be the one sounding jealous . Do you see what you have on? I should tell you to go put on a one piece and a huge blanket over yourself before stepping a foot out of this room," I said, "Actually that's not a bad idea." Santana chuckled leaning up to kiss me.

"Are you guys done with your quickie? Cause me and Santos would like to go to Venice today," Quinn asked. I laughed.

"Ugh, Quinn the twat swat strikes again," Santana mumbled, "Don't be jealous just because you ain't getting any."

"Come on before she throws a temper tantrum," I said grabbing the bags.

* * *

**At the beach (Santana P.O.V)**

I laid on my beach towel and started putting on sun tan lotion.

"Santanita, you're going to be dark as train smoke," Santos said. I grabbed my gigantic sunglass and put them on.

"Whatever, Santos," I said throwing sand at him. A group of guys and girls walked passed us. All the girl were ogling Santos. The guys were all staring at me.

"Hey Quinn, let's go play some volley ball," Santos said following the girls. He just shrugged and continued to follow the girls.

"Nah, I'm good," She said sitting under her beach umbrella and picking up her book. I continued to lather my body up with the sun tan lotion. Brittany got off her phone and walked over to me.

"Puck's going to be here soon," She said throwing her phone next to me.

"Do you think you can get my back?" I asked her. She looked at me suspiciously.

"No funny business, I swear," I said handing her the bottle. She grabbed the bottle and put the sun tan lotion on me.

"Okay," She said when she was done. I leaned back and propped up on my elbows.

"Britt, you okay?" I asked putting my sunglasses on the top of my head and propping up on my elbows.

"Yeah, there's just not a lot of beaches where I'm from," Brittany said. She leaned over me like if she was going to do push-ups and kissed me. It started out as a harmless peck but I'm greedy when it comes to kissing Brittany. I nipped at her bottom lip.

"Ew, guys get a room," Quinn whined throwing sand our way. _Okay, Quinn needs to stop interrupting Brittz and I._

"Mhmm," I moaned and followed Brittany lips as she pulled away. Brittany smirked as she walked towards the water. _God, she's so sexy._

"Can you guys chill on the honeymoon phase?" Quinn asked.

"You're just jealous cause Brittany isn't kissing you like that," I smirked. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You know what, I think I'm going to call Rachel," She said picking up her phone.

"Please nooo," I begged, "That is just plain evil. Don't call Frodo."

"Oh my god, Santana, shut the fuck up. You're like 2 inches taller than her," Quinn said," So, what's going on with you and Brittany?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know," I sighed, "She told me was straight but then we kissed and... I don't know. I just want to be around now all the time"

"I just hope she isn't going through one of those straight girl phases when she thinks she's gay," Quinn muttered. I flipped back onto my back and pushed down my sunglasses. _I hope not either. __Quinn knows from experience not to piss me off. _I adjusted my sunglasses and plugged in my headphones and played Drake's recent album. I laid back and went back to tanning.

* * *

Four songs later, someone dropped their beach bag next to me.

"What the hell?" I said getting up to see who this intrusive person was. I was ready to punch someone.

Whoa, chill Santana, it's just me," Puck said. I relaxed a little.

"Sorry, the New Yorker came out of me. Sorry," I apologized. Puck set up his beach umbrella next to Quinn's.

"How did you get Britt to go to the beach? No, the real question is, how did you get Brittany into that bright yellow bikini?" He asked. I lifted my sunglasses up and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"She hates the beach and she never wears a bikini. She usually just wears board shorts over a one piece," He explained. I flipped over to my stomach.

"Why would she want to cover up that amazing body? I mean have you seen the body, it's perfect," I asked absent-mindedly. I looked over to where Brittany was standing with her feet in the water. Puck shrugged her shoulders.

"She might not show it but she's very insecure about herself," Puck said.

"You must notice everything about Brittany," I said. Puck smiled.

"Yeah, she's like my little sister, I have to take care of her. I watch out for her because I know she'd do the same. I love her," Puck said. I smiled. Puck started talking to Quinn. I went back to looking at Brittany. _Not creepy at all. Just need to keep tabs on my girl. _

* * *

**Brittany P.O.V**

_I hate the beach. Ugh, and sand getting into places sand doesn't need to be. _I just stood there, like a weirdo, as the tide came in and out. I looked over to where Santana was laying. She looked like she was staring at me. I smiled and waved at her. She waved back at me and put her head down. _I can tell she's blushing from way over here. _I looked over and saw Puck and Quinn talking animatedly.

"Hey Blondie!" A guy said running over to me holding a stack of colourful papers. He looked at least 23. He had shaggy brown hair and an **amazing **body. _Not as amazing as Santana's but amazing nonetheless._ I ignored his persistent cat-calls and kept walking. He ran up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"You look lonely, Blondie," He said smirking. I scoffed.

"It's Brittany **not** Blondie and I'm not lonely, I'm perfectly fine. You can leave me alone now," I said sternly.

"Sorry but when I see an attractive female like yourself staring off into the ocean alone, I can't help but feel obligated to accompany her," He said smiling. _His breath smells. _I wanted to puke.

"No thank you, I'm fine," I said walking away.

"Hey Blondie, wait. I was wondering if I can get your number," He said jogging up to me. _This guy is relentless. I wish Santana was here. With that ghetto voice, cussing him out. Oh my god, I'm getting so turned on. _I bit my lip at that thought. The guy next to me starting smirking. _Shit, now he has the wrong impression._

"The names Graham, nice to meet you," He said holding his hand out. I held back an eye roll. _His name is kind of douche-y. _

"Look, Graham, you seem, somewhat, like a nice guy but no, I'm in a relationship. So if you please leave me alone," I said walking away. He grabbed my elbow.

"You never said you were in a happy relationship," He said wiggling his eyebrows. I snatched my elbow away from him.

"Is there a problem here?" Santos said. His voice sounded so scary. Graham looked scared, hell he kind of scared me.

"We were just talking," Graham said. Santos looked over to me.

"Brittany?" He asked.

"He's harmless but really annoying," I told him. Santos walked up to Graham. Santos towered over Graham.

"Look buddy, I'm sorry if I tried to move onto your girl. Lemme make it up to you. Why don't you and your girl come to a party at USC at the Alpha Sigma Phi fraternity house on next week," He said handing Santos a flyer.

"She's not my girl, she's dating my sister," Santos said as Graham scurried off.

"That guy is lucky that is was me and not Santana who intervened. That guy would've needed a doctor to get Santana foot dislodged from his ass," He said as we were walking back. _Damn, I really wondered off. _

"Oh come on, Santana isn't that mean. She's a sweetheart," I said.

"She is but she's very possessive. When we lived in New York, she was dating this girl, I think her name was Nuria, but any ways, they went to this party and Santana ended up fighting this 210lb football player because he called Nuria sexy," Santos said.

"Oh my gosh, did she get hurt?" I asked concerned.

"Surprisingly no, she beat the shit out of that guy," Santos said laughing. Relief washed over me.

"Nuria broke up with her the next day because Santana was_ "to possessive and her jealousy was overwhelming" _I never liked Nuria that much anyways. She wasn't good enough for my big sis," Santos said.

"Am I good enough?" I said in a tiny voice.

"You're more than enough," He said putting his arm over my shoulder. I didn't think my smile could get any bigger. We walked over to our little beach spot.

"Hands off, Santos," Santana said walking up to me, smiling. Santos walked over to talk to Puck. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Hey," She practically whispered.

"Hey," I said back.

"Santana, Brittany got us invited to a frat party next weekend. You down to get down?" Quinn said smiling. _Did you she just say that? And here I am thinking Puck is a dork. _

"You want to go?" Santana asked me.

"It could be interesting," I said.

"Okay, I'm down to get down," Santana mocked. Quinn did a little dance in her beach chair.

* * *

******A/N: NAYA RIVERA IS NOW NAYA DORSEY**

******Question(s): How do you feel about Naya getting married? What is your favorite music artist right now?**


End file.
